Terrible Twos
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Papaw Mac is babysitting his God Daughter and has to call in reinforcements.


**Terrible Twos**

**Summary: Only a screaming two year old could make a Marine want to cry. **

**A/N: I know it's been done, but whatever. **

**Dedication: Dana cause she's bummed. **

**Disclaimer: I own them. I so totally own them. SIIIIIKE**

A brisk knock on the door broke Mac Taylor from his silence. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door, peaking through the peep hole. On the otherside stood Danny and Lindsay Messer. Danny's arms were loaded down with bags and Lindsay was holding their two year old daughter, Lucy.

He opened the door, "Hi."

"Hey Mac." Danny said, entering the apartment.

"Papaw Mac!" Lucy exclaimed and reached for him.

"Hey Lucy." Mac took the two year old girl, "How are you?"

"Having the terrible twos." Lindsay sighed, brushing the golden locks from Lucy's face, "Someone got a time out today."

"You got a time out?" Mac made a sad face at her.

"Daddy cwied." Lucy nodded.

"What'd you do?" Mac asked and glanced at Lindsay. Danny was staring at his shoes, still feeling bad for punishing his daughter.

"I said a no-no word." Lucy's lower lip snuck out.

"Oh." Mac said, "Where'd you learn it?"

Lucy pointed at Danny.

Mac laughed, "That's why Daddy cried. Did Daddy get time out too?"

Lucy giggled, "Daddy's a big boy. No time outs."

"That's what you think." Danny muttered under his breath and itched the back of his neck.

"We need to go." Lindsay reminded him, "Reservations."

"Right." Danny kissed Lucy's forehead, "Love you kid."

"Love you Daddy." Lucy giggled and held up her fist.

Danny bumped fists with her, "Boom."

"Boom!"

Lindsay said her goodbyes and they were out the door. Mac shut the door behind them and turned to look at his god daughter, "Now what?"

Lucy contemplated this question for a moment, "Hungey!"

"Macaroni and cheese?" Mac suggested.

"Kudshup." Lucy replied.

"Ketcup on your Macaroni?" Mac made a disgusted face.

"Kudshup!"

"Just ketcup?" Mac's face contorted more.

"Yep-yep!"

"How about fries, Luce?" Mac suggested, carrying her into the kitchen and sitting her on the counter.

"Kudshup!" Lucy repeated, banging her feet against the cupboard.

Mac sighed, placing his arms on either side of her and resting his forehead against hers, "You need more then just ketcup."

"Papaw." Lucy pouted.

Mac gave in, "What do you want it on?"

Lucy grinned when she saw him grab the bottle of Heinz from the fridge, "A'poon!"

"Spoon?" Mac asked.

"Uh-huh." Lucy nodded.

Mac got a spoon from the drawer and filled it with the red condiment. He handed it to Lucy, she stared at for a moment and then licked it; her face twisted up, "EWWWIE!"

Mac laughed and sighed simultaneously, "I thought you like ketcup."

"Kudshup ewwie!" Lucy stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose.

"It's better when you eat it with something else, Luce." Mac tweaked her nose, "How about nuggets?"

"No." Lucy pouted.

"Veggie soup?" Mac opened his cupboards.

"No."

"Mashed potatoes?"

"NO!" Lucy huffed.

"What do you want?" Mac asked.

"Kudshup!"

--

"Do you want to play with your Memory Cards?" Mac offered, holding up the box.

"No." Lucy pouted.

"How about Barbies?" Mac offered.

"Nu-uh." Lucy shook her head.

"Throw me a bone, Luce." Mac sighed, running a hand over his face, "What do you want to do?"

"Ice cream." Lucy grinned, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Not happening." Mac replied, "You already had cookies."

"Ice cream!" Lucy protested, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"The answer is no, Lucy."

"YES!" Lucy yelled.

"No." Mac said firmly.

"Lucy hate Papaw!" Lucy turned on her side, facing the back of the couch.

Mac felt his heart break a little bit, even though he knew she was just acting out. Mac sighed and sat on the couch beside her, rubbing her back as she cried it out. "I think you need a sleep, Lucy."

"No!" Lucy gave a muffled protest.

"How about a bath?" Mac suggested

"No." Lucy replied again.

"I should just call Stella.." Mac mumbled under his breath.

"Mamaw Stayuh!?" Lucy sat upright, "Mamaw Stayuh!"

"You want Mamaw Stella?" Mac asked.

"YES!" Lucy grinned, her tears drying and her eyes lighting up.

"Let's call her, okay?"

"Omtay!" Mac pulled out his phone and hit speed dial number one. When Lucy reached for his Blackberry, "I talk!"

"Hold on." Mac laughed.

"I talk." Lucy sniffled.

_"Bonasera." _Stella answered on the other end of the phone line.

"Stella, it's Mac." Mac chuckled as Lucy played with his fingers, "I have someone here, demanding she talks with her Mamaw Stella."

_"Put the Princess on." _Stella laughed.

Mac handed Lucy the phone, "Mamaw Stayuh!"

_"Hey Little Girl. Are you havin' fun with Papaw?"_

"Hungey." Lucy sniffled.

_"Didn't Papaw feed you?"_ Stella asked.

"Kudshup 'n' Cookies."

_"Hand Papaw the phone." _

Lucy held out the phone to Mac, "Hello?" He said cautiously.

_"Ketcup and Cookies!? McCanna Taylor." _Stella scolded.

"It was all she would eat!" Mac exclaimed and covered the mouth piece, "It was all you would eat!"

Lucy laughed.

"_Mac, you're an adult. You make food, you don't give her options, don't you know that?!" _Stella sighed, "_I'll be right there_."

"Thank you." He hung up.

--

A knock came from the other side of the door and Lucy flew off the couch. Mac chased after her, "Wait for me to open the door!"

Lucy threw the door open, "MAMAW!" her arms wrapped around Stella's legs.

"You listen so well, Luce." Mac sighed and smiled at Stella, "Hello."

"Hi." Stella chuckled, "Luce if you let go of my legs you can have the Happy Meal I brought you."

"Omtay!" Lucy dropped her arms and stepped back.

"Sure, Stella you listen to." Mac scooped up the little girl and blew a rasberry on her cheek.

"Papaw!" Lucy squealed with laughter.

--

Mac collapsed on the couch next to Stella, "That was-"

"-exhausting?" Stella offered.

"Understatement." Mac's head fell back against the back of the couch.

"She's two." Stella sighed, "How can a two year old be that exhausting? I have a whole newfound respect for Danny and Lindsay."

"If I had to say 'Lucy turn around and sit down' one more time, I might of cried." Mac pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'd of paid money to see that."

"You're mean." Mac laughed.

--

"Mac?" Danny called, "The door was unlocked..."

"Mac!" Lindsay called as the entered the apartment.

"Oh my." Danny muttered under his breath at the sight of their bosses asleep together on the couch.

"He caved and called Stella." Lindsay laughed.

"And that's how they ended up."

"Oh this is black mail worthy." Lindsay pulled out her phone and snapped a couple pictures.

"You're gonna get in trouble with the principal." Danny pulled her hair.

"Stop that." She slapped his shoulder.

"Danny... Lindsay..." Stella mumbled and sat up, extracting herself from Mac's arms.

"Anything you want to tell us Stell?" Danny teased and Lindsay elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, Danny." Stella stretched, "Your kid is on Mac's bed."

Danny carried the sleeping hellion out of the apartment and Lindsay shot Stella a wink as they closed the door behind them. Stella rolled her eyes and sighed, standing up and pulling on Mac's arm, "C'mon, Marine, let's get you to bed."

"Stella?" Mac asked sleepily.

"Danny and Lindsay have come and gone. You should go to bed before your back seizes up." Stella pulled him to his feet, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Mac asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her back, "You're not driving home. C'mon, my bed's big."

**A/N: Okay, if you ask Jenna, she'll tell you how long this has been a work in progress. Thanks Dana for the push to finish it. Love. **


End file.
